Sometimes We May Be Almost A Little Bit In Love
by AceofLove
Summary: The next generation of kids is all grown up with kids of their own. Now it's time for the next generation to take over. Katrina Potter's twin brother is overprotective, her boyfriend is hot, and she might just have to kill that Zabini kid....
1. Altercations and Castration

Sometimes We May Be Almost A Little In Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only the few characters that I have made up purely to get the voices out of my head……

Altercations and Castration

Kat had never been one to conform. Hell she wasn't one for doing anything remotely close to what other people wanted to do. But, she guessed that came with growing up with six brothers and sisters. Looking out for number one was the key to survival in a family like hers. Along with the fact that they were all magical it was safe to say that the Potters were quite abnormal to any normal person who might come across them.

Normal was not in their vocabulary really. Nor was normal part of their daily lives. Just by their last names they were already looked at strangely, whispered about as people recognized the tell-tale auburn hair or jet black hair that every Potter was equipped with. Most of the Potters were not even involved in anything that they were famous for. It was mainly that Harry Potter, Kat's grandfather, defeated Voldemort and her grandmother, was Ginny Potter, the famous, now retired, quidditch star.

Then there was her Great Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione, two-thirds of the Golden Trio who defeated Voldemort along with Harry, he rest of her Weasley relatives, and that did not even include her family that was not related but might as well have been and her parent's generation of Weasley's and Potter's.

So no, Kat was not normal, and being the daughter of two great wizards she was proud to call herself talented. Unfortunately, she also inherited the famous temper of her Grandma Ginny and her mom, but not the beautiful auburn hair, which was inevitable for every Potter or Weasley woman. Not to mention her mother's side of redheaded relatives.

James Sirius Potter, Kat's father and son to Harry and Ginny Potter, married at the age of eighteen to a beautiful Miss Ally Donahue (Of course a redhead because all of the Potter men eventually fall in love with redheads). They had Kat's older brother, Harry Jr, soon after and then came Kat and her twin brother (curse of the Weasley side of the family), Cameron. A year after the twins came Luna, who was the only Potter ever to have blonde hair, hence the name. Next was Sirius, and then Remus. Kat had gotten her name from her Great Aunt Katie who was married to her Great Uncle George. Cam was named after Ally Potter's brother.

A big family was something Kat had always had, could not possibly imagine not having, until she got her letter to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She and Cam were excited beyond belief. They had heard so much about Hogwarts from Harry who was only a year older than them and going to be in his second year. Kat was especially excited because she could not wait to break away from her large family and finally make a name for herself that wasn't permanently attached to her families'. She was finally going to be her own person.

When she stepped into the great halls of Hogwarts for the first time and talked with her new Gryffindor (how cliché, a Potter in Gryffindor) housemates, she realized that not everyone had a huge family like hers. That it was possible to be your own person even if you still had a name like Potter. Take her cousin for example, Lilly, daughter of Rose and Scorpius Malfoy was as blonde as snow and had the name Malfoy for goodness sakes and she was sorted into Gryffindor.

So, even though she and Cam had managed to make it into Gryffindor along with Harry, they split up. Kat making fast friends with a scrawny boy with dark hair named Theo Longbottom and a girl with auburn hair that was surprisingly not related to her named Luisa Bennet, they ended up fast friends and joined the group that Cam had formed consisting of Zachary Zabini, Seth Summers, and Landon Turner. Lilly sometimes hung out with them but usually stuck with Teddy Jr. and her other friends.

Kat had inherited her relative's quidditch skills and so as a first year made the team as a beater. The other beater being none other than Zachary Zabini. That child was out to ruin her life…..

* * *

"Kat! I swear to Merlin if I find my green sweater in your possession again I'm going to get Zach to help me toss you out the window. I don't care how much wand-less magic you know I will still get the same satisfaction none-the-less!" her angry twin called as he made his way into the compartment that she had managed to snag for her and her friends after saying goodbye to her parents for her seventh year at Hogwarts.

Flipping her long jet black hair over her shoulders, she glared at her twin brother with her green eyes. He scowled back with his equally green eyes until a boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes stepped into the compartment with a skinny black haired boy, a grinning blonde and a redheaded girl with a condescending look on her face.

"You two are at it again?" Luisa groaned and shot Cam a glare as she stepped next to her best friend, "Your sister did not take your green sweater, its right there _your wearing it you idiot!" _

Still scowling, Cam glanced down and realized that he was indeed wearing the green sweater and his ears went red.

"Er..well…none-the-less!!" he exclaimed, dramatically jumping up on the seat, ever the entertainer that one, "Kitty-cat don't steal my things…and now my beautiful Bennet I would like to extend the exclusive invitation to you fo….."

"No," Luisa ground out, interrupting his inevitable tirade about how they were, 'Meant to be.'

"Aw Bennet, don't be like that, we're perfect for each other, right Zach?" he glanced at the brown-haired boy who was watching the scene with an amused glance as he lounged in the seat across from Kat.

Zach raised one of his perfectly Italian eyebrows at his best mate and then glanced meaningfully at the angered redhead who was still standing with an enraged look on her face even though the rest of the teens had taken a seat.

"Sorry Mate, I think Bennet's got a grudge from that time you glued her to her seat in Potions, or maybe when you turned her hair yellow, or it might be that time when…."

"Oh shut it," Cam grumbled and plopped down next to Zach and Seth with Theo across from him.

Finally calming down, Luisa pushed Zach out of the way after he patted his lap suggestively at her and once the boys were off in their own little world she turned to me with one eyebrow raised, her signature "Your about to do what I want or I'll hex you look." Kat rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Seriously Lu? It's not a big deal," she huffed.

"Not a big deal! Katarina Potter, you're dating Tom Hartfew the hottest Ravenclaw that I have ever seen in my life on earth!"

Kat raised one eyebrow at her and then noticed the silence on the other half of the compartment and gulped. Lu and Kat shared a look and then glanced cautiously in the direction of the boys. Every single one of them was staring at the two girls in horror. Cam seemed to be coming out of shock and slowly turning a redish-purply color. Seth was shaking his head in disbelief and slowly rising to his feet. Theo was slightly calmer but was still getting to his feet like the rest of them. But worst of all was Zachary Zabini. He had already stormed out of the compartment, Cam, Seth, and Theo hot on his heels.

"Bloody hell Lu did you have to say it so loud," Kat cursed at her best friend as the two girls raced after the boys.

"Well, this would not have happened if you would have just _told_ them in the first place, at least, it would not have been quite this bad," she grumbled back.

When they finally caught up to them it was quite the sight. Students were running away and diving underneath seats and behind doors to avoid the hexes three Gryffindors were sending towards five or six Ravenclaws. Zabini was sporting a black eye while Tom looked much worse with two black eyes and blood coming out of his mouth.

Those boys were going to get it good, is the thought that flashed through every spectators mind as they watched Katarina Potter stalk up to them, easily avoiding any spells without even trying. Luisa Bennet was right behind the black-haired girl glaring daggers at the two Ravenclaws who had stopped in the midst of a spell towards Cameron Potter at the sight of the reputed hot-headed (and rather talented with spells) Gryffindor Princesses. Once the Ravenclaws sweated a bit longer and Luisa finally turned her head to glance at Cam, they bolted, and after another heartfelt glare at the spectators and the other Ravenclaws they too were gone, leaving Lu to heal Cam's bloodied face and pull the other boys out of Kat's path and line of sight. It was not too hard seeing as she only had eyes for the Italian and her boyfriend.

"We overreacted again didn't we," Cam muttered to Lu, wincing as she pushed unnecessarily hard on one rather large bruise.

"What do you think!" she hissed back, "I mean Merlin's Shaggy Pants you can't go running off beating up every boyfriend of her's! A: She'll kill you, B: Even though Hartfew is a cheating bastard who deserves to get beaten to a bloody pulp for even thinking about dating your sister, she deserves to make the decision on whom she dates for herself. Oh and next time just be more subtle about the threatening, like cornering him after a meal and saying something like, 'I swear to Merlin if you hurt her in any way you'll wish you'd never been born,' rather than say beating him up _before_ he actually does anything to her."

"Damn I knew there was something I forgot," Cam frowned ruffling his messy black hair, an annoying trait he picked up from many generations of Potter men.

"Now shush I want to see this," Seth mumbled to them.

The two boys had not noticed the angry black-haired girl standing to the side of them as they fought. That is until she cleared her throat. Even that was menacing. The petite five foot; four inch beater was highly underestimated most of the time. Only those who knew her temper, and that was pretty much everyone in Hogwarts.

The boys stopped immediately and Zabini got off of Tom with some reluctance and a cold glint in his normally laughing hazel eyes. Zachary Zabini and Katarina Potter had never gotten along. Their parents were basically family, so he was always at their house, not to mention he was Cam best mate. From that first train ride they had not gotten along at all. It was hard not to fight for them. They always seemed to be bickering about one thing or another. So the fact that he was beating up her boyfriend was the last straw for Kat.

"You…You…idiots!" she gritted out through clenched teeth.

Both boys winced slightly at the cold tone of her voice. That was from the Weasley side of her. She could put Molly and Ginny Weasley to shame with that glare and tone.

"What, pray tell, could you possibly be thinking," she continued, "You,"

She pointed to Zabini.

"Should not be beating up my boyfriend who has done absolutely nothing to you, or me for that matter except ask me out," she then turned her hard gaze to the blonde, "And you, shouldn't let that git provoke you, he's a Bloody idiot and I don't care what he did you can't just go around throwing punches at people," she interrupted Zabini as he opened his mouth to protest at that statement, "No matter if I do it or not!"

His mouth snapped shut and he crossed his arms and glared at her, she glared back.

"This is none of your business Potter, the fight had nothing to do with you at all," he growled.

She inched closer to him poking him in the chest with her small finger and glared up at him internally cursing her small height and his tallness.

Tom inched away from them without them noticing whatsoever, he walked over to their friends who were doling out money to the redhead, Luisa, Tom thought her name was. He caught the end of the conversation.

"…..sexual tension if I ever did see it."

Confused, Tom glanced back at Zabini and his girlfriend. The girl was clearly furious and was poking him while yelling unintelligible things at him. The boy was smirking at her but she did not seem to notice. Behind the smirk there was something….Tom was not quite sure….but he was not going to let it be what he hoped it wasn't.

He glanced at the redhead who was grinning smugly at him. Tom narrowed his eyes and turned back to the two who were now making their way to the group. The train had stopped and it was time to head to the carriages. Tom grabbed Kat's hand with an apologetic look and stood on her toes to kiss him on his cheek. He grinned and pulled her away from her friends to get their own carriage.

* * *

"I don't like it," Cam mumbled gloomily later on during the Welcome Feast as he watched his twin sister at the Ravenclaw table with her boyfriend.

The redhead next to him gave him a look.

"Cameron Potter, you are just going to have to get used to it," she announced, "Because, she's serious about him, she likes him unlike the others and she will not listen to reason."

"I know but…" Cam started and glanced over at his sulky best friend who was scowling at his pudding, with his head in his hand while he furiously stirred the pudding with the other.

"I know," Luisa said quietly, "But what can we do? He hasn't ever said anything about it to us or to her, even though we've known they are meant to be since they were five and she pushed him in the mud because he tried to kiss her."

Cam turned to her amused.

"Lu, I'm pretty sure we didn't know you at that point in time," he told her slowly.

She waved her hand airily at him.

"Details…" and continued eating her dinner.

Cam raised his eyebrows at the strange redhead who was so very strange and yet it worked well for her.

"You know," Cam started.

"No," she replied without looking up.

"How do you know what I'm going to say?"

She sighed and spun to face him.

"I know you, and you were going to say we should come up with a plan to get them together, and I say no, she'd kill us."

"But she wouldn't have to find out!" he whispered back to her.

Luisa bit her lip.

"Fine," she relented after staring into those bright green eyes of his, they always got her.

"Yippee!!" he clapped happily like a two year old.

"I'm so in," Seth stated from the other side of her.  
"So glad you were eavesdropping," she stated dryly.

"No problem," he countered.

"Me too," Theo whispered from across Luisa.

"Was the whole table listening in on our conversation?" Lu exclaimed.

Just then Lilly Malfoy plopped down next to Theo.

"Nope, just the portion related to you all and the less deaf or lovesick," here she nodded towards a still scowling Zabini with a purple and bloody eye, "And I'm in as well, you four can't have all the fun now can you."

With that she stood and left the hall.

"Great," Lu scowled, "Now we have the Malfoy helping out and half of the boy population of Gryffindors, look if any of you muck this up I'm going to personally castrate you."

With that she flipped her red hair over her shoulder and stalked out of the hall.

The boys who had heard her went pale. Cam turned to Theo and Seth.

"She's mental that one, but I am so turned on right now."

* * *

So this is my attempt at my first new fanfiction....haha...I've done stuff before on my old account but I think this ones slightly better....I hope anyways review and let me know what you think. You can flame if you want I really don't care I mean yeah I don't want those but if it's that bad I would like to know. So okie dokie and read and review is all I have to say.


	2. Jealousy and Puclic Display Of Affection

**A/N: So I was not really into updating for this because…well…I've had zero reviews…which is wonderful for my self-esteem seriously my ego just got a teensy bit dented…oh well..all's I can say is pretty please review?**

**Disclaimer: Yeah I don't own Harry Potter…and I am still having trouble with those voices unfortunately.**

Conspiracies and Jealousies

"You idiot get off of my foot," Luisa Bennet hissed to Cameron Potter.

"Oh excuse me I didn't realize, here let me just give you more space because we have so much of it," he retorted sarcastically.

"Well whose idea was it to hide behind a bush and spy on your sister and her boyfriend?" Lu responded with a smirk, "I'm pretty positive that was your idiotic idea and I just came along to keep you from doing something even more stupid."

"Are you sure you didn't just want to hole up in a cramped space with me where there is a possibility to be pressed up uncomfortably close to me, Bennet?"

"Oh you wish," she raised her eyebrow at him.

"Yes, yes I do," he grinned suggestively.

"Oh dear Merlin," she groaned.

"Shh I think they heard us!" he hissed.

Sure enough the raven-haired girl they had previously been spying on had a confused look on her face and was looking in the general direction of the bushes that the two seventh year Gryffindors were hiding behind.

"Oh dear she cannot find us back here she'll know we were spying!" Lu hissed at him.

"I know, I know, maybe she's looking at something else."

Luisa slapped him on the back of the head.

"Idiot she's walking over here!"

"Oh," he glanced toward his sister and saw her stalking toward them, "Oh dear what are we going to do?"

Luisa rolled her eyes and shifted so that she was straddling him. Cam's eyes grew large.

"Wait, what are you doing?" he asked and noticed her glancing over her shoulders then she turned back to him smirking, "Hold on if this is some kind of joke you know what I'm not standing for it and…."

"Shut up," Lu whispered and just as Kat got to the bushes Lu put her hands against his chest and pushed him back against the building behind him and pressed her lips against his roughly.

Surprised, Cam didn't respond immediately but then once he realized that his Bennet was kissing him he responded immediately and wholeheartedly, winding one arm around her waist and one hand in her auburn locks he pulled her closer to him and then when her tongue ran along his bottom lip and he opened his mouth he completely forgot that his sister was closing in on them, that she was anywhere near them, hell, that he even had a sister.

"Bloody hell!"

Lu and Cam stopped kissing for a moment, Lu was still straddling Cam but Cam was lying in the dirt and Lu propped her elbows on his chest in order to casually look up at her disgusted best friend and the blonde she was with and Cam merrily grinned dizzily at her.

"Aw hell, that is not something I ever want to see again, why don't you two get a room!" Kat grumbled at them.

"Well we did," Lu stated pointedly.

Kat sputtered for a moment and then finally she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"When did this even happen anyways?" she asked a bit calmer, "Last time I checked Lu, you hated that git."

"Well, there is a fine line between love and hate."

"Oh Merlin," Kat groaned, "We are going to talk about this later Luisa Bennet and as for you," she glanced at her still dazed brother, "Okay never mind, come on Tom let's go."

Kat and Tom departed and Cam and Lu stayed still, not moving from their positions for about five minutes. They merrily stared at each other blankly.

"Er…" Cam started.

"Yeah, well, it'll be a good cover for us spending so much time together while we try to get her and Zabini together, and it would have been much worse if she had found us spying, she'd know something was up."

"Right…cover…good…yeah," Cam stuttered as Lu peeked through the bushes to make sure they were gone, then cleared his throat as she continued straddling him but stripped her muggle sweater leaving her in just her short dark blue shorts and white tank top.

"So how…er….how are we planning on doing this?" Cam had to clear his throat in the middle of his sentence because the pitch in his voice was incredibly high.

Lu glanced at him and smirked.

"Come on lover boy let's go get the others and head off to the kitchens so that you boys don't starve to death."

Luisa Bennet tapped her foot impatiently as she surveyed the four rowdy teenage boys in front of her who were currently competing to see who could 'chug' their butter beers the fastest. Needless to say she was not impressed.

Landon Turner, one of their other friends who had not been present during the train ride but rather most likely in a different compartment with his serious girlfriend of two years, a Slytherin by the name of Danielle Banks, a pretty dark haired girl who did not put up with any of the crap that the blonde Landon tended to put out, was finally present after learning about the plan to get Zach and Kat together.. But, that was the five Gryffindor boys for you, they were all different but those differences made them perfect for each other and yet helped them cause a lot of trouble for Headmistress McGonagall.

Lu glared at the boys and then she cleared her throat menacingly. The boys, thankfully, had enough sense to stop what they were doing mid-chug and glance fearfully at the tall crazy redhead, who probably should have been related to a certain Luna Lovegood.

"Oi! Bennet! What in Merlin's name are we doing here anyways? I mean it's obvious that all we need to do is lock the love birds in a broom cupboard and they'd probably be making-out.." Turner called out and then at Cam's calls of protest about the making out, "Shut it Potter you were doing the exact same thing with her best friend not three hours ago behind some bushes as I here it, right after they argue it out for about ten minutes, trust me I know my best mate and Zabini will crack once that girl gets fired up, something about her being angry has always turned him on."

Cam was glaring daggers at Landon but said blonde was ignoring his friend and watching Theo and Seth pile empty glasses on top of each other with an amused glance. Lu rolled her eyes but rubbed her forehead wearily.

"Well, as good of an idea as that is, we might want to use that as a last resort," she said finally, "How about we start with something simple like seeing if that idiot Heartfew is actually cheating on her or anything like that before we jump to conclusions."

"Brilliant plan Bennet..now that business is over I was wondering…" Cam started.

"Yes, seven, pick me up in the common room, I swear to Merlin if you're late I'll never agree to another date, even if it's for appearances to your sister, my best friend, and if you wear your quidditch gear you can forget about it."

Then the redhead smiled and skipped out of the room.

The boys stared after her gawking.

"What in the bloody hell just happened?" Theo finally managed to get out.

A grin was forming on the raven-haired, green eyed boy in his Gryffindor quidditch attire who had been attempting to get Luisa Bennet to go out with him since third year.

"Boys, I do believe I just scored a date with my future wife," Cam announced.

"That's impossible," Seth said amazed.

"Incredible," Theo muttered.

Landon merrily smirked.

"Well boys I'm off to tryouts, the co-captain can't be late now can he?" and he left in a daze barely missing taking out Danielle Banks as she slinked into the room in her green and silver attire.

The brunette smirked after him.

"So he finally got a date with the redhead?"

"Yup, it might be fake, but he's on Cloud Nine right now," Theo answered for her.

"Well good because he's going to need it," the brunette stated turning serious, "Zabini got wind of your plan to get him and the little hothead together and he's pretty pissed, I have no idea why I mean honestly anyone can see he's had the hots for her since they were five…"

"Danny you're rambling and you didn't know either of them when we were five," Landon grinned at her.

The Slytherin pursed her lips at her boyfriend and rolled her eyes.

"You aren't getting any tonight," she stated and stalked out of the kitchen.

The pout of the blonde was drown out by Theo and Seth's loud laughter echoing down the halls of the castle.

Katarina Potter sat atop her broom and rolled her eyes at her brother who was lecturing the potential Gryffindor quidditch players on the passion in quidditch.

Cameron Potter was the Co-captain of the Gryffindor quidditch team with Zachary Zabini. Her brother was extremely obnoxious about his love for quidditch and Kat had no idea what girls saw in him. If he was no famous and good looking those girls would not take a second of their time with him. Honestly, Kat couldn't understand it, sure he was her brother and she loved him but his judgement had to be impaired if he befriended Zabini.

"Alright you lot, chasers in the air let's see what you've got," Cam finally called out interrupting her musings.

"Kat and Zach are the beaters, they are going to be hitting bludgers at you as soon as you try to score against me, the keeper."

"Do Davies, Wood, Fallon you're one team and Thomas, Brown, and Dunver you're the opposing team. Let's see what you've got in a match situation," Zabini continued after Cam flew to his hoops, "Weasley's going to play the other keeper and watch out, Kat and I don't show mercy."

Grinning evily, Zabini and I took off leaving the newbies to gawk at us until they heard Cam's whistle and nervously mounted their brooms as well.

Kat shot bludger after bludger, mostly hitting her targets. Having been on the team since her first year, she had acquired a very high pain threshold and even more strength. Even though she hated Zabini with a passion, on the pitch they were as good as twins. Having been teammates for years they could tell where the other would be they were almost telepathic.

So, to say potential chasers left the pitch a bit battered was an understatement. Afterwards they decided to have Joe Wood and Fay Danver as the two new chasers. Both were fifth years and rather talented. Then it was time for the seekers. Surprisingly , Lilly Malfoy was standing with her signature family smirk and expensive broom along with the others.

"Lilly?" Kat asked confused, "You're trying out for seeker? I didn't know you played."

"Yes," Lilly answered simply and at Zabini's command she took off to find the snitch.

"Well that's interesting," Kat commented to the person next to her. Who just so happened to be Zabini.

He glanced at her slightly surprised she was willingly speaking to him.

"Er…yeah, Lilly's always been good at quidditch, didn't you know?"

"No," Kat answered bewildered.

Kat glanced at him, he was watching the blonde with affection. She sniffed and spun back to watch her cousin.

"We grew up together too," Kat commented.

"We sure did," he answered his bright hazel eyes narrowing to just green as he glanced at her.

Then Lilly landed with a smug smirk and the snitch in her palm. Zabini grinned at her and jogged over to pick her up and twirl her around in excitement.

Kat couldn't figure out what was wrong with her. She was upset about Zabini hugging her cousin. It had to be the heat, yeah, that was it, she was delusional.

"Well we have our team then so thanks for coming out everyone!" Cam called out.

Disappointed, students slumped out of the pitch sore from the beating that Zach and Kat had inflicted on them.

"Well, congrats to Lilly, Joe, and Fay, the newbies, we wish you luck this year and our first practice is Monday before classes, you better not be late, any of you," Cam said staring straight at Kat who rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, "Well, good job everyone hit the showers."

Later on at dinner…..

Cam and Luisa exchanged looks and then glanced at Kat who was angrily poking her pudding and occasionally glancing down the table at Zachary Zabini with another raven-haired girl on his lap while they made out in the middle of dessert, then back at said couple.

"He had to go and get a girl who semi-resembles her?" Luisa grumbled to Cam who was unconsciously playing with a strand of her auburn hair.

"He's trying to make her jealous, or move on, look he's pissed at me so it's not like he is telling me anything," Cam mumbled back to her.

Lu sighed and then groaned lightly.

"Well, I'm not sure if she's just upset about them making out at the table or if she really is jealous," she responded.

"Didn't you see her when he was talking to Lilly and then picked her up at tryouts?" Cam asked quietly, "She likes him, she was jealous, we just have to convince her to dump that loser Heartfew, and it wouldn't hurt if you sat a little closer to me we're supposed to be dating."

"Sure, sure," she grumbled scooting closer to him and resting her head on his shoulder, "Better?" she asked mock sweetly.

"You know it sweety," he answered just as fakely.

Lu picked her head up to fix him with her sharp green eyes.

"Look, we need to get along and not fight like I said before so I'm sorry," she almost choked on the apology but managed to get it out.

"Me too," Cam answered grudgingly.

"Ok, now your sister's looking this way so kiss me," she mumbled and before he could, "Oh, and remember seven in the common room."

Kat took one look at her brother and best friend making out at the table and gagged. Then glanced at the other couple making out at the Gryffindor table, and gagged.

She told herself she was gagging at Zabini making out with another girl for the same reasons as she was with Cam, he was sort of her friend, she'd grown up with him, and him being almost a brother to her it grossed her out. But somewhere in the back of her mind she was saying _Yeah, and you find the Italian incredibly sexy and you want to be the one making out with him. _Kat groaned and let her head fall to the table, there was no way she had feelings for Zabini…

Well, hell.

~Ace~


	3. Black Eyes and Apple Pies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter only my OC's which is pretty much the whole story so no stealing kay?**

Black Eyes and Apple Pies

One month of school came and went quickly and suddenly it was Halloween and the Head boy and girl were planning a Halloween Ball. Katarina Potter was glaring at her brother, Luisa, and Zachary Zabini in the boys dorm of the Gryffindor common room.

"What the Bloody Hell were you thinking!" Kat groaned giving up her glare and closing her eyes, "I know, I know I needed to know the jerk was cheating on me but did it really have to be the **DAY **before the ball?"

"Kitty-Kat, I'm sorry, we wanted you to realize what he was doing and I'm sure someone will go to the ball with you," Cam whined nursing the bloody lip that she had given him earlier.

"And you two fake dating?" she continued, "I mean that's just awful, what if you had been stuck with that idiot for the rest of the year Lu?"

Lu's tears started again, she glanced at Cam and groaned burying her face in her hands sobbing.

Cam sighed and rubbed the redheads back, "Shh..LuLu come on it wouldn't have been that bad."

Kat seemed to not hear them and she spun toward Zabini.

"And you! Where do you get off punching Tom! It's not like we even get along, you don't need to fight my battles for me I can do it just fine thank you!"

Zabini looked at her incredulously.

"I was trying to get him away from you for Godric's sake!" Zabini exclaimed, "He gave you a black eye! Sure we don't get along but that doesn't mean I don't care about you."

Kat faltered a bit.

"You care about me?" she asked hesitantly.

Zabini sighed and strode over to the confused girl, lightly touching her black and blue eye.

"Yes, we've known each other since we were in diapers. I basically live at your house, no I don't agree with you 90% of the time but I do care for you and I would never ever hurt you like this," he pointed to her eye, "And I don't know where that idiot gets off cheating on you anyhow, I mean you or that Meadows skank? I'd choose you in a heartbeat."

Kat gave him a teary smile.

"Zabini you dated her last year."

"Oh…" he answered and thought for a second, "Well I don't remember her so you must be better than her because I definitely remember you."

Kat rolled her teary eyes and let him pull her into a hug. They stayed like that, Kat wanting to pull away but not really, until Cam cleared his throat. The pair jumped apart and saw Cam and Lu standing, holding hands, and smirking at them.

Kat put her hands on her hips and stared pointedly at their hands.

"Well, don't be like that Kitty-Kat you know you saw it coming," Cam mumbled and pulled Lu out of the common room.

The two left stood there in a comfortable silence for a while until Zabini turned to her and grinned.

"Come on Kitty let's go to the kitchen for some food and I'll try and fix your eye."

"Alright fine," she finally relented after Zach…..um never mind that scratch that from the brain no first names absolutely not…._Zabini_ gave her a pouty puppy dog look, "But don't you try anything."

Zabini grinned and linked his arm through hers.

"Katarina Potter, this is the start of a beautiful friendship."

Kat glanced at his smiling face on their way to the kitchens and couldn't' help but let a small smile tug at her own lips.

People stared at them in awe as they passed through the hallways. Others just smirked knowingly, but Kat ignored all of them and continued to hold one of the only pleasant conversations she had ever had with Zachary Zabini.

Once they made it through the portrait of the Pear, they were met with the sight of Cam and Luisa making out at one of the tables. The houselves were ignoring the couple, scurrying around and cleaning.

Kat wrinkled her nose in disgust and Zabini put two fingers to his mouth and whistled.

"Oi, love-birds, we're okay with this relationship but we'll not tolerate snogging in our company!" he called to them and dragged Kat to their table took out his wand, muttered "Episkey" to her face, and plopped them both down in the two extra chairs.

"Oh, good because we really need your permission," Cam grumbled sarcastically.

Nate merrily ignored him and made sure Kat's face was as fixed as it could be with small magic and dug into some apple pie that had been sitting in front of Luisa.

"Anyways, do you guys know anyone who doesn't have a date tonight?" Kat asked hopefully.

Lu glanced at Cam and gave him a look.

"What?" Kat asked suspiciously.

"Nothing, um, we know someone," Cam said quickly.

"Oh, well who then?"

"Um……it's a surprise, we'll have him there tonight in the common room waiting for you."

"A surprise?" Kat asked skeptically, "Why don't you just tell me?"

Cam and Lu shared another look and then glanced back at Kat and looked pointedly at Zachary Zabini.

"Zach doesn't have a date," Lu stated finally.

Zabini stopped eating and looked up to glance between Kat, Cam, and Lu. He swallowed and then focused his hazel eyes on Kat.

"Uh," he started, "Kat, you want to go to the ball with me?"

Kat was surprised, actually that was an understatement, she was blown away. She hadn't ever thought about Zach that way before. Sure he was handsome, ok, so he was gorgeous, but she never really looked at him. She mainly dismissed him as obnoxious and dumb. But the past hour he had shown her a new side to himself, a side that she liked a lot.

"Um, sure," she finally answered.

Zach, Cam, and Lu grinned and Lu popped out of her seat.

"Well boys don't mind us we'll just be going to get ready!" she exclaimed pulling Kat out of her seat.

"But there's three hours to go!" Kat exclaimed.

The redhead ignored her and with a quick wave the two girls were gone. Cam turned to Zach only to find the Italian grinning and staring off into space. Cam smirked and snapped his fingers in the face of his friend.

"See, Lu and me meddling was a good thing," Cam told him smugly.

Zach rolled his eyes.

"Oh yes, it had nothing to do with me at all," Zach retorted sarcastically, "The fact that the only reason we were able to discredit that ponce Heartfew was because I seduced Marla Meadows to come clean about her affair with him in front of Kat. The girl was ecstatic about having him all to herself but was even more thrilled to have me paying attention to her."

"Oh shut up," Cam grumbled.

"So, do you know what color Kat's dress is?" Zach asked.

"Yeah it's emerald green you're having a bad influence on her," Cam answered.

"Oh get over it Potter we've been best mates for years, and my family being loads of Slytherins has no weight in that relationship."

"Yeah, yeah," Cam dismissed the subject with the wave of his hand, "Anyways, Lu says her dress is dark blue so help me charm my tie will you?"

"Sure, sure," Zach relented and they made their way to the Gryffindor boy's dorms chatting excitedly about their victory.

* * *

Hope the people still reading this liked it.

~Ace~


	4. Gentlemen and Scariness

Well sorry for the looooooonnnnnnggggg wait but honestly I had no idea anyone was reading this because I didn't have any reviews but then da da da da someone reviewed!!! Thanks goes out to Bri P. for being my ONLY reviewer. You are absolutely awesome and this chapter goes out to you.

Disclaimer: Yet again, I own nothing, and as much as I would absolutely adore owning Harry Potter I don't think it's going to happen any time soon.

Gentlemen and Scariness

Katarina Potter stood in front of her mirror and nervously smoothed the front of her short Slytherin coloured dress. Honestly, how Luisa talked her into that colour she really did not know….it might be because it looked amazing on her. Okay, so that was it, the dress was perfect. One of those dresses that made anyone wearing it look drop-dead gorgeous. Thankfully Lu had not forced her into heels but instead let her wear a pair of Grecian looking silver, strappy sandals. Then her hair was pulled into a low, twisted pony tail and hung over her shoulder, while her bangs were held back by a small silver clip.

"Are you ready?" Luisa's voice echoed from the bathroom.

She spun around as Luisa exited the bathroom, her bright auburn hair flowing in curls down her back. Her dress was a dark yet bright blue with intricate silver woven through the torso. The color was a perfect contrast to her long hair. The silver heels she wore match the silver design on the torso. Kat couldn't wait to see her brother's reaction to her best friend's appearance.

"Yeah, and I definitely cannot wait to see Cam's face when he see's you," Kat grinned at her.

Lu rolled her eyes but grinned all the same. They made their way out of the dorm and down the stairs. At the bottom, all of the boys were waiting, some with their dates and then there was Cam and Zach nervously fidgeting with their dress robes.

Theo caught sight of them first, he smiled at Kat then Lu and nudged his date, who just so happened to be Lily Malfoy. Lily smirked at Kat and glanced pointedly at Zach. Kat scowled back at her cousin who shrugged unconcernedly and turned to Seth and his date, Joy Longbottom, Theo's sister. They spun around and smiled at the two girls and tapped Landon and Danielle. Landon ran to them and spun each girl around laughing and effectively gaining Cam and Zach's attention. Cam stopped dead with his jaw dropped open wide as he took in the beautiful red-head standing in front of him. Landon glanced between the four Gryffindors and smirked. Then Danielle closed Cam's mouth with her hand and that seemed to bring him back to reality. Zach was burning holes into the side of Kat's head who refused to look at him.

Cam rushed to Lu and bowed goofily taking her hand and kissing it lightly. Lu grinned and as Kat's brother pulled her out of the room with the rest of the boys she glanced back at her best friend and gave her a quick wave but then Cam pulled her out the portrait hole. Kat looked anywhere but the devastatingly sexy man in front of her as she nervously fidgeted her hands, his eyes were slowly dissecting every bit of her body and it was making her shiver.

Finally Zach spoke, "I like your dress," he commented quietly after Landon and Danielle finally exited the dorm.

"Er..thanks," Kat mumbled still determined to look anywhere but his intense hazel eyes.

"Kat," Zach's deep voice saying her first name was heavenly to her ears and she had to instill all of her will-power not to jump his hot body in his black dress robes right there. His dark hair was, as always, slightly mussed, like he just woke up but honestly it worked for him and…_oh Godric!!!_ Kat though in exasperation. She couldn't believe it, she was actually attracted to the bloody git.

She came out of her stupor and noticed he was smirking, so she scowled and crossed her arms over her chest. Then he bowed gracefully to her still smirking and brushed his lips over the palm of her hand. She silently cursed as yet again she blushed and he held a gentle but firm grip on her hand even as he straightened up.

"Ready to have everyone stare at us?" Zach asked after a moment more of appraising her body.

They left the common room and made their way toward the Great Hall.

"No, and I don't understand, it's not like we're dating or anything."

Zach's small smile disappeared and he looked straight ahead.

"Right, not like we're dating."

Kat scrunched her forehead at his weird reaction and him now avoiding her eyes. They walked in silence the rest of the way and then he pulled her into the transformed Great Hall. It looked beautiful, white and blue being the main colors and fake snow falling from the ceiling.

Kat glanced excitedly at Zach, forgetting his weird behavior only to find him no longer next to her. She glanced around the room in confusion but with all of the white and falling snow it was too hard to see anything. She got a glimpse of a tall brown-haired man and the flicker of an emerald tie heading to the gardens and she hurried to follow after him. But then three squealing girls stepped in front of her and gushed about how "she got a date with Hogwarts' Playboy."

"Like honestly Katarina you just don't seem to be his type," the blonde said flipping her hair.

Kat knew her name….well….she knew it at some point but it didn't really matter.

"Get out of my way," Kat growled.

The girls looked surprised but the blonde rolled her eyes.

"Oh cut the crap, I don't know why everyone's so scared of you I mean you are tiny what could you possibly do to me? Those boys follow you around like little puppy dogs because they are worried your ugliness might offend someone and Zach? Come on Potter that boy doesn't really like you it's just a favor for your brother, I mean I was just with him last night, you can ask him and arahdfg!!!!...."

Kat stormed past them and out the door to the gardens after Zach leaving the bloodied nosed blonde, who's name she just remembered was Melinda, writhing on the ground in pain from the muggle punch she just gave her. She glanced around the gardens but didn't see him anywhere. She sighed disappointed and made her way to the pretty fountain. Then a blonde haired boy came into her corner vision. Kat spun toward him and realized it was the one and only Tom, the ex-boyfriend who she had just dumped for cheating on her.

"Tom what are you doing here?" she gritted out, crossing her arms protectively over her chest as he got a little bit too close for her comfort.

"Nothing, just wanted to talk," he replied smiling pleasantly at her, and then looked apologetic, "I wanted to apologize, if you wouldn't mind walking a bit further in the gardens with me?"

"Oh," she faltered a bit and then sighed, "All right, why not?"

"Cool," and they walked into the maze that had been created outside of the Great Hall for the night.

They walked for quite a while until finally Tom stopped glanced around where they were. Kat was starting to feel weary about her decision to go out there with him as she watched is paranoid glances around them. She rubbed her shivering arms at the cold surrounding them. Tom noticed and smiled slightly at her, the smile was a bit disconcerting, it had a smug and hungry look to it. By now Kat was nervous. Very nervous.

"Uh, Tom, I think I'm just going to go back now because I'm cold," she said making her way toward the entrance that they had just come through, just before she got there it sealed itself.

Kat spun around to look at Tom who was holding his wand out thoughtfully at the hedge. A feeling of dread wound up in her stomach as he eyed her from head to toe. It wasn't the same as Zach's looks. This was an invasive look, he was undressing her with his eyes. Kat finally began to panic, searching her dress for her wand only to find that she had left it in her dorm, in her excitement to get to the ball. Tom was coming towards her now and she edged back toward the closed hedge until she was as far as she could go. His eyes had an evil, mocking glint to them as he grabbed her wrists roughly in his. She was strong but she wasn't strong enough to stop a large quidditch player from man-handling her.

"I'll teach you to dump Tom Heartfew," he growled into her ear with his hot breath, making her shiver in fear.

He wrenched her arms over her head with one hand holding them there as he licked down from her ear to her neck, then proceeded toward her cleavage. She started thrashing her legs, only for him to push her to the ground, slam her head against the ground, and hold her legs in place with his. She cried out for help but only got one out before he silenced her with his wand. Her tears were blurring her vision but she felt him tear the front of her dress open so that her bra was exposed. Then he crushed his lips onto hers and she almost gagged as he stuck his tongue down her throat. She tried thrashing again but it was getting useless she didn't have a lot of energy left. Then suddenly there was no more weight on her.

She couldn't move from exhaustion, pain, and fear but she could hear voices and spells being cast and finally gentle hands picking her up. Even though the hands were gentle her automatic response was to protest to jerk away from whoever it was, it was definitely male and she was not exactly fond of males at the time. Then she caught sight of his face. Zach's hard face that softened as he glanced down at her. And she stopped fighting and held onto him tighter, using all her effort to turn her head and glance back at the scene, her brother was there pounding on Tom, along with Landon, Seth, and Theo. She glanced one last time at Zach's pissed off face and she smiled and snuggled closer to him and then she blacked out.

* * *

Kat gasped as her eyes snapped open. It was all a dream, all a dream, she told her self. But then as she looked down and realized she was still in Zach's arms, her dress was ripped and Zach's robe was draped over the top of her. She groaned and rubbed the back of her head which was slightly bloody from Tom slamming her head on the ground.

Zach glanced down at her when she moved and his eyes were full of concern.

"I was worried when you passed out, how's your head?" he asked as he climbed into the portrait hole.

"Throbbing," she groaned.

"Yeah it looks as much," he grunted.

The common room had a few stragglers in it and they gaped at Zach and the girl he was carrying.

"What are you gawking at?" Zach growled at them and stomped over to the boys stairs and up into the seventh year boys dorm that they shared, and shut the door with his foot after he put a sock over the door and then locked it.

"A sock? Really Zach?" Kat groaned slightly as he carried her to his bed and gently laid her down.

"Well I can't have the entire Gryffindor population coming in here now can I?" He said gruffly and he started undoing her sandals.

Then he stood and pulled her top half up so that he could examine her head. She winced as he touched in gingerly and then muttered some sort of spell and it instantly felt better. Sighing he sat on the edge of the bed and let out a shaky breath. Quietly, Kat got out of the bed and walked slowly around the bed and then approached Zach and spun around so that her back was facing him.

"Take it off," she whispered.

"Kat," Zach started.

"No, Zach, please, just get it off of me," she pleaded.

She heard him sigh and rub his face with his hands and then stand so that he was directly behind her. Kat could feel his warmth against her and his cool fingers as they fumbled with the ties to her dress. He slowly, ever so slowly unlaced each strand and let the dress drop. They stood there for a moment, Zach, with his black pants, his shirt was hanging out and his emerald tie was loose; Kat in her bra and underwear and yet she didn't feel embarrassed.

Kat spun around and faced him. Zach's eyes went straight to hers and he studied her eyes for a few moments and then he glanced down and noticed the bruises. His hard glare was trained on her wrists as he grabbed them and examined them, tracing them lightly, then he noticed the ones on her chest. He closed his eyes as if in pain. Then opened them and stared right at her.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Zach, why are you apologizing?" Kat asked confused.

"If I had just stayed with you instead of getting upset over…something stupid…I could have been there for when that arsehole…." He trailed off and wouldn't look at her.

"Zach it's not your fault," she said, "Look at me! Its not your fault I shouldn't have gone with him."

The both sighed and Zach leaned his head against her forehead. Then her tears came as the weight of what she had been through finally came to her. Her body wracked with sobs and she clung to Zach and he soothingly rubbed her bare back and whispered calming words into her ear. He pulled her onto his lap and they sat on his bed. They stayed like that for an hour, or what felt like an hour, until Zach started to become aware of the situation he was in, of the practically naked, beautiful girl on his lap, who was extremely vulnerable and very attainable. Kat was thinking along the same lines. She pulled back and looked into his troubled eyes.

"Zach, all I can feel is him, please, make me not feel him anymore," she whispered.

"Kat," he started yet again, looking like he was about to refuse.

"Zach, please," she couldn't feel his hands on her or taste his breath in her mouth anymore she needed Zach.

"I…." Zach couldn't refuse her, he wanted her of course, but not that way, not because that jerk almost…did what he did to her.

He gently picked her up and placed her on his bed as he got up and paced around the room. Then he determinedly walked back over to her, picked her up and carried her to the shower, turned it on and tossed her in. He stripped his tie, dress shirt and pants off so he was only in his boxers and climbed in after her. Since she was still unresponsive he washed her hair, and body for her, trying to hold himself back from doing more, and then pulled her out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her. He left her for a second, grabbed a pair of his black sweatpants and his Gryffindor quidditch sweatshirt, then he pulled the sweatshirt over her head and ordered her to put his sweatpants on. She numbly followed his orders and then he pulled her back to his bed and pushed her down so that she was laying on his bed.

At first she just lay there, staring at the ceiling with Zach sitting in a chair next to her watching her. Then she glanced over at him.

"Will you lay with me?" she asked.

He thought about it for a moment and decided it wasn't going to hurt and climbed in next to her, protectively throwing one arm over her and they fell asleep staring into each other's eyes.

* * *

Well? I know it was a lot to happen in one chapter…sorry….tell me what you all think….

Thanks

~Ace~


End file.
